Retractable dog and pet leashes are well known in the prior art. Such machines usually work by having a single reel with a single trigger mechanism for controlling the stopping of the reel. Single leash units having two leashes are known, for walking two pets at the same time. When pets pull on their leash, unwinding of a reel occurs; however sometimes the leash must be stopped from unwinding further, for example to prevent a pet from running into traffic or to prevent the pet from approaching another animal or human.
However, the prior art leashes are subject to tangling, and there is no way to stop a single one of the two leashes from unreeling further without also stopping the other leash. Further, in the prior art, there is no way of maintaining an anti-tangling function while one or both of the leashes are stopped.
There is a need for an apparatus or device for providing a twin pet leash that is retractable and that prevents tangling of the leashes, while permitting individual stopping of either one of the leashes without interfering with the operation of the other one of the leashes and without interfering with the function of the leash preventing tangling of the two leashes.
It is accordingly a problem in the prior art to provide a twin pet leash that is retractable and that prevents tangling of the leashes, while permitting individual stopping of either one of the leashes without interfering with the operation of the other one of the leashes and without interfering with the function of the leash preventing tangling of the two leashes.